Herpes simplex virus (HSV) induced proteins are being studied to determine their roles in virus replication and cell transformation. Sufficient characterization has been made to permit a tentative listing of 20 corresponding polypeptides of HSV-1 and HSV-2. Characteristics of two polypeptides associated with viral transformation have been described.